


Shackles

by WroughtBetwixt



Series: JohnWard Prompts [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Handcuffs, Implied Relationships, M/M, Pre-Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WroughtBetwixt/pseuds/WroughtBetwixt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, going to sleep next to your supervising officer meant waking up handcuffed to the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shackles

Sometimes, going to sleep next to your supervising officer meant waking up handcuffed to the bed.

... This was one of those mornings. On his birthday, no less.

Grant struggled against the shackles that bound his arms above his head. All that managed to do was make them jingle a bit. “What the hell is this, Garrett?”

“Training.” John finished his coffee, setting the cup on the dresser by the door. He gave Grant a smile; it was a damn charming smile, but Grant growled on principle. “You can get yourself out of those, right?”

“Most people celebrate a guy’s 21st birthday by taking them out for a drink.”

“Oh, I plan on it... After you get out.”

“And how am I supposed to get out, smartass? I don’t have tools.”

“I do,” John smirked, holding up a lock pick. Grant opened his mouth to protest, but then John slinked closer, moving up onto the bed and sliding between Grant’s legs. John placed the lock pick in Grant’s mouth, leaning in and giving Grant a long, slow kiss before backing up off the bed. “Good luck.”

Grant let out a muffled whine, but John was already out the door.


End file.
